


Failed Date Night

by i_kinda_like_writing



Series: Stiles is a Girl [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Friend, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn’t do much on Friday nights. He starts his homework for the weekend, watches a few episodes of Desperate Housewives with his mom if she’s not busy, and mostly just relaxes with a good book or video game. He likes the quiet and if he’s not going out like traditional high school students, so what? He enjoys it and that’s all that matters.<br/>So when his phone rings at 10:00 on a Friday night, he’s not too happy about it.<br/>The only reason he actually gets up is because it's Stiles on the other end and something's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to number 3 of the Stiles is a Girl series! I hope you like it, it's a short one. I just like the idea of Derek being a big, cuddly, comforting friend to Stiles. Hope you like it!  
> P.S. Don't click for the notes at the bottom if you don't want spoilers.

Derek doesn’t do much on Friday nights. He starts his homework for the weekend, watches a few episodes of _Desperate Housewives_ with his mom if she’s not busy, and mostly just relaxes with a good book or video game. He likes the quiet and if he’s not going out like traditional high school students, so what? He enjoys it and that’s all that matters.

So when his phone rings at 10:00 on a Friday night, he’s not too happy about it.

“What?” He answers the phone with a frown.

“D-D-Derek?” Derek sits up in alarm.

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” The line is crowded with rain, which Derek can see from his window is coming down hard.

“I-I-I’m at B-B-Becky’s. C-Can you c-c-come pick me up?” Derek doesn’t know if her voice is stuttering because of the cold of the rain or something else, so he hops out of bed.

“I’ll be right there. What’s wrong?” He pulls off his sweatpants and switches them for the jeans he wore today, which are still on the floor. Grabbing his leather jacket and rushing out the door to his bedroom, he keeps his phone tucked between his collar and ear.

“I-I-just hurry. P-Please.” Then she hangs up. Derek curses and stumbles down the stairs.

"Mom?”

“What’s up, sweetie?” His mom asks from the couch.

“I need to go pick up Stiles. She-there’s something wrong.” His mom frowns and nods.

“Take my car.” Derek nods his thanks and grabs the keys from the bowl next to the front door before running out to the car. He puts it in drive and pulls out of the driveway faster than he should in the rain. Being careful not to skid, he goes as fast as he can and pulls up outside Becky’s Diner in less than ten minutes.

He looks around for Stiles and finds her out front, soaking wet. She’s dressed up from what Derek can see; floral printed jeans instead of her usual blue ripped ones and a simple light blue shirt with no sarcastic saying, the neckline significantly deeper than she usually wears. Derek leaves the car running and puts it in park, jumping out and shrugging off his jacket.

“Stiles!” He calls. She looks up, her face red and blotchy. Derek’s heart drops; she’s been crying. “Here,” He covers her with his jacket and ushers her to the car.

“I’ll-I’ll get your car w-wet.” She hiccups.

“Get in,” He pulls open the door and helps her inside, shutting it after she’s in. He rushes to the other side, his skimpy t-shirt already soaked, sticking to his skin and making him cold. He gets inside and sighs in relief of being out of the rain. He looks over at her. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I-” She starts and stops, looking frustrated at not getting the words out. He tries an easier question.

“Why were you waiting outside? It’s pouring out.” She gives him a look that conveys how stupid she found that statement, _Like she didn’t already know that_.

“These guys were harassing me inside. I didn’t want to stay.” She says. Her voice is unwavering this time and it calms Derek down a bit.

“Where do you want me to take you?” Stiles bites her lip and thinks about it for a second.

“Can we go to yours?” She asks shyly, like he’ll say no. He nods, pulling out and making a half-legal U turn at the end of the street. “My dad’s not home ‘till the morning. I don’t wanna be alone.” Derek doesn’t respond; she’ll tell him what happened if and when she’s ready. “Oh, I’m getting your jacket all wet.” She moves to take it off.

“Leave it on, you must be freezing.” He glances at her, worried she might catch a cold. Stiles looks hesitant at first, but then she pulls it tighter around herself and nods. They get back to his house quickly. Thankfully his mom’s in the kitchen when they get home so they don’t have to explain what happened. They head up to Derek’s room and Stiles goes right into his ensuite bathroom.

Derek searches his drawers for something Stiles can wear and finds a sweatshirt he got from lacrosse that might fit her and some sweatpants that are too small for him but he keeps forgetting to throw out. He also grabs a pair of boxer briefs that are kind of like boy shorts; she’ll need something and it looks like she was completely soaked. He puts them on the bathroom counter while Stiles in the shower and then he assesses himself.

He’s soaking wet, his t-shirt sticking to his skin and jeans skinnier than they were when he put them on. He wiggles out of his jeans and shirt, and tugs on the sweatpants he was wearing before, throwing his jeans on top of his hamper before searching for a clean shirt. He doesn’t usually wear shirts to sleep, but Stiles is here and he doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

“Eep!” He spins around to see Stiles, dressed in his clothes, hair wet, and eyes wide. “I’m so sorry, I’ll-I’m-” She jerks her thumb towards the bathroom, nods, and runs back inside. Derek tugs on a simple black shirt and knocks on the door.

“You can come out now.” He calls.

“Are you still naked?” Her voice comes through the door.

“I wasn’t-” He takes a deep breath. “No, I’m not naked anymore.” She opens the door, grinning sheepishly at him as he rolls his eyes.

“I’m gonna go ask Cora if she has a brush I could borrow.” She says.

“Alright,” Stiles leaves the room and Derek gathers her wet clothes to bring them downstairs. He puts them in the wash before heading back up to his room and doing this reminds him of his question; what was Stiles doing tonight? She was all dressed up and she was _crying_ , Stiles never cries. When he gets back to his room, Stiles is sitting on his bed and combing out her hair.

“Sometimes I wish I never let it grow back.” She says, smiling weakly at him.

“No you don’t.” Stiles sighs.

“No, I don’t.” She scooches over, so Derek sits down next to her, and he watches her comb out all the knots in her hair. When she’s done, she puts the comb on Derek’s bed side table and turns to where he’s been sitting patiently for the past ten minutes. “I guess you want to know what happened.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” He says immediately. She smiles at him and shakes her head.

“I do, I made you drive out in the rain, and I got your car and your jacket all wet.” She sighs. “And, I don’t mind telling you. It’s just-it’s embarrassing.” Derek grabs her hand and squeezes it.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed in front of me.” She nods, staring at her hands.

“So, uh, I was on-on a date tonight.” Stiles laughs a little like the idea is ridiculous. “I didn’t really like the guy,” She shrugs. “But he was cute and Lydia said I needed to put myself out there more, get over-” She winces. “Get over my crush. It went really well at first and-and then we got to his car and he-” She frowns. “He kissed me and it was fine until he started, you know,” She gestures with her hand. “Feeling me up, I guess.” She puts the words in quotations. “I pushed him away and he called me a dyke and drove off. It started to rain so I called you.”

Derek doesn’t say anything, just moves closer and hugs her tightly. It makes his blood boil and he wants to punch whoever the guy was. And maybe Lydia too, for making Stiles go through this. But then she starts sniffling, and pulls back wiping at her eyes.

“It’s so stupid,” She laughs at herself. “I didn’t-I didn’t even like him.”

“It’s not stupid. He hurt your feelings. You’re allowed to be upset about that.” Derek says. She smiles at him and pokes his cheek.

“Why can’t everybody be like you?” He smiles a little.

“What? You mean a grumpy nerd who spends his Friday nights watching _Desperate Housewives_ with his mom?” Stiles snorts and shakes her head.

“A nice guy who’ll drive out in the rain at 10:00 on a Friday to pick up his friend.” She squeezes his hand back.

“Well, I don’t do it for just anybody.” Stiles smiles at the bedding, her cheeks tinted pink. “It’s late, you want to sleep?” She nods.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” They get into Derek’s bed, which is large enough for two people to fit comfortably, and turn off the light. Stiles grabs his hand and wraps it around herself, lacing their fingers together. Derek doesn’t question her and scoots a little closer.

“Goodnight,” He mumbles next to her ear, her still half-wet hair tickling his nose.

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you guessed it, Stiles' little crush is totally on Derek.  
> Derek is still an oblivious idiot. I might continue this, if I feel up to it one day, but for now I like it short and sweet.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it! Check out the others if you haven't yet and if you want to. And remember kids: if you leave a comment or a kudo (I have no idea what the singular of kudos is, don't judge), you'll make a certain writer very happy. :)


End file.
